In Sickness and In Health
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Naruto gets sick and Sakura comes along to take care of him. But are they falling in love? fluff COMPLETE, THERE WILL BE A SEQUIL!
1. Ch 1: Do you take this man

**Don't own Don't sue.**

**I appolgize only to the people who liked this story when I first did it**.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sakura knocked at the door to her teammate's apartment for the third time. He had still not answered. It was around noon now and the girl had been knocking for a few minutes with no response. She turned the doorknob slowly and entered the building with caution. He never showed up for training and that was unlike him. What could've come over the boy? The pink haired girl closed the door behind her making a light noise. She lifted her voice pitch as she called "Naruto?"

Still no reply, this made Sakura's concern grow. She made her way through the living room with the coffee table covered in empty instant ramen cups. Each step she took made a creak or a murmur in the floor boards. Most shinobi would move silently though homes, but she let her movement give sound. Sakura would never want to stumble in on him bathing or doing something...personal. Once to his bedroom she tapped lightly at the door.

"Naruto-kun? Are you there?" She inquired. He hadn't been to the ramen shop that day nor to see Iruka so this was the only other place. He could've been visiting Tsunade but then she would've known. Her slender hand went to the door handle and she gave another knock, this one harder. A faint cough came in response before the kunoichi open the bedroom door.

The room was cluttered with dirty clothes and more ramen cups. His usual orange track suit laid in a scrunched up heap in front of the door. Her left foot scooted the cloth to the side before the girl entered. The crown of a head stuck out from blue bed covers. The blonde hadn't left bed once that day because of being strangely sick. His hair was messier the many times he was up and about. Sakura moved to Naruto's bend side and shook him tenderly.

Golden locks twisted with the head and body as Naruto rolled over to her. He nuzzled the blanket down so his eyes were out, half lidded and puffy. Another cough gave through the fabric into the silent room as a pathetic way of saying 'Hello.' "Naruto, are you alright?"

Jade eyes scanned over the huddled form hidden under the mess of quilts. Her eyes reached the sick boy's face, and Sakura noticed sweat on his forehead. By her guess, he probably had a fever or maybe, at worse, the flu.

"I don't feel well..." was all that the blanket mumbled. Naruto shifted slightly as a shiver jolted through his body. "I'm cold."

"I see that." His friend sat on the beside and placed the back of her head against his forehead, ignoring the moist feeling. He was burning, like a hot cup of coffee had been spilt on his face.

"You have a really bad fever. Let me get you a rag." Sakura left for a moment and then returned with a cold wet cloth. Naruto had rolled over now and the blanket was down some with one of his arm out, laying up toward his head. Placing the cloth on his flushed skin, she pulled off a few covers to help the fever break. Another cough came and Naruto winced, placing his hand to his throat.

"Throat sore?" Sakura question to get nod as a answer. Her soft foot steps gave sound as the kunzite headed to the bathroom to look for medicine. She was used to helping people since she was a medical-nin. It took some time but she found some unused cough syrup at the very back. Probably Iruka gave it to Naruto once but the blonde felt he was too tough for the stuff.

After leaving the bathroom, Sakura headed downstairs for a spoon. She then came back into the stuffy room. It was odd to her, though, to see her friend so sick and still in bed. Sometimes he would just push through it. This must be very bad.

The blonde was now sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. The rag laid in his lap while his blue eyes scanned in a very slow pace around his bed. Sakura dismissed it as him just being sick and having that surreal feeling of sickness. Fevers and flues cause the brain to slow down while the body fights off the bacteria. It is a defense mechanism but if Shinobi were to go into battle in that state, they'd end up passing out or getting killed. But that never stopped good ole Naruto.

"Here. Open up." Sakura sat on the bed once more. It took a moment for the command to register to him, but Naruto complied and opened wide. Pouring the right amount, she slide the spoon between his lips. Naruto swallowed and make a sour grimace.

"I know it's gross but it'll help. Here take another." Naruto followed her request and took another serving. He coughed afterward, violently. But, luckily, Sakura was there and she began patting him on his back to sooth out the choking. Once the fit was over, Naruto began to act odd. He leaned forward pressing his damp face against her shoulder, gasping lightly from the previous coughs.

"Have you taken anything to help?" Sakura asked in a soothing, caring voice only for the boy to shake his head. "Well, I noticed you don't have anything so I'll go by my house and get you something."

"Don't Leave." his voice came out in a hushed manner before she could even get up. Green eyes grew more concerned as she watched Naruto leaned back a little wobbly. "I've...never been this sick before..."

"Naruto..." Sakura wasn't sure how to explain that getting him some medicine would help. It was the look on his pale, ill face that kept her there. That look of doubt and fear. She bit her lip to keep from giving anymore. She could always get it later when he was feeling less upset.

The comforter wrinkled in waves as the blonde crawled over and laid his head in her lap without asking. He was in orange pajama pants and a white tank top which had sweat staining it. The pinked haired friend grabbed the wet rag laying on the bed, placing it back on her friend's heated brow.

Neither spoke for an instant as the room rested with only his heavy breathing and small coughs. It was one of the most gentle moments the kunoichi had ever had with Naruto. She was not used to taking care of him because he never got sick enough to stay home. It made her feel belonging even though it gave her guilt. It reminded her of why she wanted to be a Medical-nin in the first place; to help those in need.

"Sakura-chan?" came a voice that lifted the room of it's quiet air. Sakura lifted the cloth to feel his forehead again, checking the temperature. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be so-"

"I'm sorry I can't be the one you want." Naruto's spoke in a gloomy tone as he cut her off.

The pink haired girl wasn't sure if it was the sickness or him getting better. But her heart my fluttering at his words now. She had always known of his fondness of her but for him to say such things in this situation made it harder to face. She felt his hand take hers and move it to his cheek. Another long sigh filled and left him, as his voice began trailing off.

"If I could, Sakura, I'd be him, so you could love me too..." He held her hand there, never wanting to loose the feel of her soft palm. "Because I already love you...too much..."

* * *

**Fluff. Fluff. Fluff.**


	2. Ch 2: Do you love this man

**Don't own Dont sue.**

* * *

"Alright Ms. Watanabi. Just take this and give it to your son twice a day and that'll get rid of his cough in about a week." Sakura was working at the hospital giving check ups on the younger members of Konoha. It had been three days since the time she took care of Naruto and he confessed such a startling truth. The mother thanked the medical-nin and left with a smile. 

Once the woman had left the room, Sakura sat down with a huff and looked to the clock; 3:13pm. She would be off in two hours. What the blonde had said really stuck in her, hard. The pink haired girl leaned back and looked up to her ceiling fan. The days after she had volunteered here at the hospital to avoid Naruto and the awkwardness she felt knowing he really did, truly love her. She also had been having bad headaches and felt a little woozy since then.

The fan gave a low whiz that made the room into a soothing atmosphere that could lull you to sleep. Her green eyes fluttered softly before she shut them. In her mind was the vision of the sick Naruto and she went back to that memory.

//Flashback//

Sakura hadn't spoken since he had uttered the words. She was stunned, shocked. Yes, she knew he cared a lot but love? Real love? Could it just be the fever? Or was it honest? Outside the sun was hidden by the clouds taking away the light in the room. The whole house had a stale air to it with a hint of ramen. It made it hard for her lungs to take in air. Or maybe she couldn't breathe because of Naruto. A soft murmur came from the figure on her lap, calling her attention.

"I feel worse..." It was hard to hear the boy's raspy voice. Sakura looked down to see the blonde paler then before. His eyes we squinting toward the window with his chest moving in a sharp pattern. Her heart leapt in fear because of his state. Brushing some of the golden strands from his face and tuned his head took look at her.

"What do you feel? Hot? cold? Like you're going to throw up?" She generally wanted to help him to try and make up for the guilt she felt. But why she had guilt was something she could face. Blue eyes tried to open wider to see her.

"Like...my heart is breaking..." Though this seems like something romantic, Naruto wasn't kidding. His chest ached and his body hurt like when you are out in the snow to long. Sakura slide her arm under his neck and shoulder.

Slowly she helped him sit up and get back into place on the pillow. Once he was laying in a rested state, she laid her head on his chest. The haggard breathing told her he had a large amount of phlegm in his chest. Her ear focused in to the sound of his heartbeat, which was rapid and uneven.

"Naruto, I need to go and get medicine, ok? You're getting worse." Sakura put the damp cloth on his forehead and rose to leave. A weak hand clasped onto the hem of her shirt, making her turn back to him. The boy was shivering and have a grimace from the pain. Fever usually causes the muscles to also fight infect using lactic acid, resulting in you feeling pain like after working out.

"Sakura. I-I'm scared." His deep blue eyes quivered. He really was scared. Because of the Kyuubi, it was rare for Naruto to get more then a cold. But then there were times he really bad but being the tough shinobi he believed he was, the blond would just keep moving. But now he was really sick, so sick that moving was a task and his stomach did flips every hour. But Sakura saw his fear Cleary.

Returning to the bed she moved to his level and positioned her face a few inches from him. The scent of sickness could easily be breathed in; that sour smell that tells you to avoid contact. Her hand went to his chin letting her thumb run over it gentle. Another shiver came from the boy and Sakura pulled one quilt up to his collar bone. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. You need medicine."

"No." Naruto whispered with his eyes half lidded again fro brain fog. "I need you."

//Flashback end//

"Sakura-chan?" a knock came form the door waking Sakura from her confusing memory. The clock shown 5:30pm. She had been out for over two hours. Stretching, the medical-nin made her way to the door and opened it to see Shizune's smiling face.

"Sakura-chan!" Her voice had it's usual joy. "You can go home now. Thank you for all your help today."

"No problem, Shizune-san. I enjoy working here. I'll be on my way." the two said goodbye as Sakura grabbed her things and made her way out. Passing the sick, the injured and the old, her mind tried to keep her focused on getting home. One hand slipped through her hair and took it out of the short pony-tail she had.

Outside the sky had darkened and began drizzling softly. Making a sigh, Sakura began jogging home hoping to miss the soon to come down poor. Shop owners were bring indoors their displays while mothers called in their children before they caught cold.

Only being a few blocks away from home, the rain began to fall hard on Sakura. Why had luck put her out in this downpour? After a while of running in the shower, she ducked up against a build to try and escape the horrible rain. Her wet fuchsia stands clung to her face and neck. The soaked cloth of her vest stuck to her skin showing more then usual; her thin waist and the curves her small breast.

The sky gave a thunder clap and a flash of lighting lit the village. Her chest heaved from the running and for some odd reason the kunoichi felt more tired then usual. Scanning over her bag contents Sakura was happy to know that inside the books and things were safe. But her mind was getting cluttered again. Her head leaned back against the wall behind her as those bright jade eyes curved up to the swirling clouds above. The ran made a rhythm sound like a thousand small feet running.

This was the best rain to have at night to put you to sleep. But it was the worse rain to have to hurry home through when you have forgotten an umbrella. It was like her life was lost in nothing but a sea of unfair confusion. She missed Sasuke but with all that had happened with Naruto it made her heart feel worse about missing the Uchiha.

"You're getting wet." A male voice startled her as a bright orange umbrella went over her head. Sakura looked forehead to see Naruto with a soft grin on his face. He looked healthier now with color back in his face and not coughing.

The rain began drenching him as the two stood holding each other's gaze. She moved closer to him, not out of attraction but wanting him to put the umbrella over himself more then her.

"Naruto..." She whispered not sure of how to respond. Sakura was lost in his eyes that were half lidded and full of warmth...maybe even love. She simply squeezed her bag against her chest feeling that unsure awkwardness in the memory of when she took care of him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Sakura-chan." He said this while wiping some pink hair out of her face so that he could see her better. To him, she never looked so beautiful. To her, this was the most embarrassing thing she's dealt with in a long time. His hand then slide down to her shoulder as the two began walking through the slowing storm toward her home.

Silence was masked by the rain pelting the umbrella and ground. Sakura was walking close to her friend to avoid getting anymore wet. Naruto didn't seemed to notice as much as Sakura did. Taking a moment, she shifted her eyes over to look at him. His face held a content look with his eyes focused ahead. It was like her never remembered the day nor the so many times she had rejected her. Sakura looked away to the ground feeling the guilt for all the years.

"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto broke their barrier. "For taking care of be the other day. I was really...I guess, scared."

"N-Naruto-kun...It's no problem." her face was flushed at how sweet he was being. Sakura felt his hand moved across her shoulder to the other one. The inner her felt the urge to smack him right then and there before storming off and never talking to him again. Until...

"Can I give you something Sakura? As thanks?" Naruto stopped and looked to her. Sakura froze and tuned to the taller boy leaning a little away from him. He wasn't going to kiss her? No! Probably just going to give her some ramen or something...Right? Though unsure, she gave him the nod. His hand fished around in a pocket until her found the item. His smile go big as he presented a box that was slightly rectangular. Sakura looked down at it, her eyes quivers.

Naruto couldn't wait so he opened it for her presenting a bracelet. It was a Golden bracelet with copper twisted into it. It was real gold too! It was a bangle type that could unlock to her put on. It must have been very expensive. Her green eyes almost popped out of her head at it. The blonde gave a bigger smile as he took her hand and put the bracelet on for her.

"I've been meaning to give you this for a while." His voice was calm but excited. "I guess this time would be best, right?"

"Naruto-kun...thank you." her voice was so hushed she didn't know if he even hard her. She was about to say more until she began a coughing fit. Naruto's smile faded as he got concerned. Placing a hand on her shoulder he move himself closer so that their bodies were just inches from touching.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" She opened one eye to look up into his as the coughing fit stopped. Although she was about to nod, her body began to feel a little weak.

"Oh...Oh boy..." Naruto got more scared when she said this. Sakura looked up at him as her hand lost grip on her bag and she wobbled some. The rain began to lighten it's fall down to a calm drizzle. "I think I caught your fever.."

* * *

**Love-sick?**


	3. Ch 3: Do you take this woman

**Don't own don't sue.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto placed a newly cooled rag on the sick girl's forehead and sighed feeling horrible for getting her sick. He had helped her make it home and decided that since her mother wasn't home to take care of Sakura. After she had changed and gave a weak protest, he began being the "doctor" for once. Sakura had her pink quilt under her shin and gave a small cough. Her jade eyes went to his bright blue. She didn't want him there to take care of her. But he whole body ached and it was hard to keep up her good health act.

"It is alright, Naruto-kun." her voice was in a low whisper. She felt horrible. If this is how he had felt while sick, she understood all of his actions completely. Outside then rain fell in a softer pattern then before and the thunder had slipped away. The wind had picked up though, making the world around them colder then it was just moments before. The blonde put his callused had on her soft cheek in a tender motion to show her cared. It was also his way of checking her temperature without removing the rag. Her skin was burning with the illness and her knew she needed medicine.

Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom. Sakura could hear him going through the cabinet; items fell, the boy cursed and then more noise. She let out another cough as a shiver ran through her spine. Eyes shifted over to her window to watch the wind blow the droplets of rain in a spinning storm that lacked danger. Her brain was fuzzy while she tried to force herself to get better. Naruto return with an arm full of miscellaneous medicines. He dumped them on the floor then sat crossed legged in front of his mess, beginning to try and find the right thing.

Green eyes watched him, lids heavy, as he went from one to another reading what was in it and what the contents helped and prevented. Sakura let her eyes try and focus over the shinobi's features. His eyebrows were furrowed in frustration and a small bead of sweat ran down his temple. His cheeks were flushed from panic and heat because of how hot the room was with Sakura refusing to turn on the air-conditioning until her mother came home.

Pink, plump lips were parted as his upper jaw chewed on the corner of his mouth. To the sick girl, she had never seen him so charming and interesting at any time in their friendship. If her body would will her too, she would crawl out of bed and give her friend a hug for caring so much. His eyes were narrowed as he focused on large words he could never pronounce. Many groans and sighs came from him, letting Sakura know that Naruto wished he could ask her what to do.

Why didn't he? Did he think she was too sick to tell him what to do? Her gaze then panned down to the mess of pills and liquids on the floor to try and find the exact thing needed. But her vision blurred and her stomach turned into a knot. When she gasped, Naruto jumped over to her in instinct. His hand returned to her cheek hoping to help somehow. Sakura opened her eyes again and began breathing is sharp breaths. He was panicking now. She could tell by how his head kept moving as if hoping to find the answer on the quilt pattern or the floor.

"Sakura! Ah! Um..um...I-I don't know what to do." Sakura's eyes swore they caught the sight of Naruto's big blue eyes tearing up in fear. Did he care so much to panic at the littlest thing? She had to fight the pain and let him know how she felt so he could calm down and do what he felt needed. She had to help him take care of her; which wasn't what you want when sick. She shivered for no reason, maybe pain.

"It hurts. My stomach...And I feel dizzy." She wasn't sure if he could hear her. The wind below against the glass giving a whistle and making the panels around the windows shake. A hand went to her forehead and then her ears caught the sound of a gasp. She could hear the wind knock over the trash can below hr window and fling open the back door screen. Suddenly, her warmth was gone with the flinging back of her thick comforter. A small yelp escaped her mouth as she watched the fuzzy vision of orange run out of the room. Sakura's hand reached down trying to grasp back the warmth and fight off the aching in her legs.

"Ok, Ok!" Came a voice as Naruto came back to the room, no longer with his coat on. His undershirt was mesh and his hand were wet for some reason. Carefully, he lifted Sakura up and the girl few sick with the sudden movement. "I'm so so sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry I made you sick and I'm sorry about this...But you're fever in unnatural!"

Before the kunoichi could register who or what, her body had sunk into something cold and wet. She twisted away beginning to grab at anything to get away from the horrible cold and pain. Firm hands tried to clam her violent struggle to free her from what Sakura thought was certain death. Now longer could her ears hear any wind or rain, only the splashing over her trying to get out, get away. Delusions had set in and Sakura thought that someone was trying to down her. Fist and slaps went to the form as she screamed in agony and total fear. But she didn't just scream, she began calling for someone to help.

In her fevered mind, someone evil had broke into her home and was trying to kill her while the girl was in the sickened state. Being a kunoichi, she refused to go down without a fight even though her body was begging her to give in. And the screams went on, loud and shrilled. Then she screamed the name of the only person Sakura had faith would save her. "Naruto!! Naruto!"

"Sakura-AAH!" Another loud splash and her body went under the water. She struggled for what seemed like hours, needing air and freedom from the weight of something on her. The grip of something pulled her upward hard, her gasp echoing as sobs followed. "Sakura! God, Sakura!" Familiar arms were wrapped around her tightly as the boy shivered now feeling just as cold as she did. It was him. Green eyes opened through water and tears to see red swirling in the water.

Red? Shivering she pulled back some to see a fierce gash on Naruto's temple. What had happened? Her hand instinctively went to the wound and applied pressure. Sakura began crying more but you couldn't tell from all the water. "N-Naruto..."

"It's ok. It's ok You're ok." He had no concern for his own well being at all. His hand held her shoulders safe as those blue eyes quivered at her. Both shivered, one more then the other. Naruto lifted the girl into his arms, taking her away from the cold water to the safty of the bathroom floor. Sakura was still stunned from the whole situation and couldn't must the power to react in any way. Once he pulled away her torso fell forward into his chest, her heart lost in a werid emotion.

Slowly things began to make sense. It was Naruto trying to break the fever, and when she fought back he had fallen in and hit is head on the facet. The blonde pulled away only for a moment to get a few towels from a shelf behind him. Saura felt the dry cotton around her, soaking in the water on her body. "Everything is going to be ok, Sakura-chan."

Naruto smiled even though there was blood trickling down his forehead. It was like he didn't even care. Sakura shook hard and pushed her face into his chest, mumbling.

"Eh, what was that?" the shinobi pushed her back so to see her face. "

I-I-I..." She stammered as her arms pushed her away from his warmth. Her head moved from side to side and her eyes held shut in a tight squint. Then when she opened them and looked into his cool water like eyes, her voice came through. "I-I think I...I...I..I think I'm going to throw up..."

* * *

**Too lazy to do spell check right now.**


	4. Ch 4: In Sickness and in Health

**DON'T OWN! DON'T SUE!**

**Sorry for the long wait but I'm in college so there's been alot of things to do. This is the last chapter of _this_ part of the story. Read through to the bottom to see the aurthor's note.**

* * *

Warm, she felt warm. It was like laying in the perfect bath or having the best coat. And safe, like being home with family or spending the night with your best friend. Sakura felt wonderful. Her whole body for feet to head felt safe and warm. No more dizziness or that suck feeling. Sakura couldn't think of what had happened as she opened her hazy eyes. How long had she been asleep? It was night now and the room around her was cold but the bed was warm. She didn't mind and snuggled back intot he arms around her.

Wait.

Arms? She looked down slowly to see tan arms over her. The pink haired girl rolled over to see blonde hair peaking out form the covers. Then she remembered everything. The bath and the fever. All of it came back. But since when did he think he could snuggle in with here like this?

//Flashback//

"It'll be ok Sakura." The blonde whispered into her wet, tangled hair as he carried her bridal style toward her bad. She trembled slighty from the fever and shock. He set her on in a chair and looked her over. Sakura noticed the soaked band-aid on his forhead. It must have hurt to fall on the faucet in her fit. Guilt rested on top of her sickened state as Naruto left from her view. Once he return there was some new pajamas on her lap. "C-can you change yourself?"

She looked down at the white and pink plaid, studing some red stitching. Her head felt light and moving her eyes made her more dizzy. She took in deep breaths while nodding. Sakura could hear the blonde leave and shut the door behind him. She took off the wet cloth that clung to her breast and shoudlers. Then the bottoms that seemed heaveier then the rest. Being sick, she didn't know to take off ther panties but she was able to unclasp her bra.

As she slipped through the pants she stumbled, never feeling so bad. He whole body ached from constant pain. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt and it seemed like everyone pearl button took an hour to undo. It was like her head was moving faster then her body. Each sleeve went on without a hassle. When she went to rebutton it, she tried to walk to the bathroom again only to slip on her wet clothes that laid in pile.

When she hit the floor, she groaned from exhaustion. Sakura didn't think she could stand up to finish it. Her green eyes watched the wall and soon feet came into view. Naruto knelt down and buttoned the rest of it. If he spoke, she didn't hear. The blonde shinobi lifted her up and helped her back to bed.

She couldn't look at his face. Her body felt horrible everywhere, insides burned and her outside ached. Pain was the only restering thing, not the covers that went over her or the hand on her head. Just constant pain. And fear.

"I'm scared." her voice was so weak and raspy. Her stength went to a her hand that gasped onto to that boy who was protecting her. "Cold...pain..."

//endflashabck//

Sakura only remembered her speaking to him and the blonde moving into the bed. She must have asked him. Green eyes scanned over to him. His mouth hung open like it always did and a soft snore could be heard with the humming of the fan in her room. Sakura didn't think he would actually crawl in bed with her.

Her small hand ran over the band-aid and the boy twitched. Her eyes softened to him and she snuggled back in, this time facing him. She hoped to see him when she woke. Sakura wanted to thank her "doctor."

_//next day//_

Bright green eyes opened toward the window where a glimmer of light came through the blinds. She looked to her clock which read 9:16am. Slowly she reached out to the spot where the boy was supposed to be only to feel the cold empty spot. He had been gone from some time. She sat up a little to look around her room for him. An orange jacket laid in a heap on the floor. Sitting up more, there was a gentle tapping at her door. After a moment it opened and in came her mother.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Her mom sat on the side of Sakura's bed and placed the back of her palm to her daughter's forehead.

"A lot better. Did Naruto leave last night?" Sakura's voice was alittle scatchy but not bad. Her mother smile.

"He's such a sweet boy, Sakura." Her mother brushed the pink strands out of her face, "He cares so much for you. He stayed her all night till I got home. And he was so shy when I did. He ran off in the rain with no jacket. Poor thing. I tried to get him just to sleep on the couch but her just took his umbrella and ran. Is this the _same_ boy you say is _annoying_?"

"Well..." Sakura blushed. Her view of Naruto had changed so quickly now. Then she remember his coat and the cut on his forehead. "Oh no!"

She jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. Was he alright? Did he get help? She should go check on him and thank him, and- wait, since when did she care so much? Why should that matter? He's a teammate and a friend. He means alot. But how much? She better just go and return his coat. And thank him. She hope he wasn't-

"Sakura." her mother placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "You should rest. Get back in bed."

"But-but...He forgot his coat!" She glanced to the orange and black clothing in her floor. Her mother picked it up and ushered her daughter back to bed.

"Do you have his number? I will call and check to see if he's ok and you can bring his coat over later once I'm sure you are better. Or even I could take it over."

"Um...Ok..It's 555-8966." Sakura curled up in bed and her mother kissed her gentle on the forehead.

"It's be alright, Sakura." Ms. Haruno left the room and went downstairs.

Sakura laid on her back toward the ceiling. Her memory was foggy about what happened after Naruto hurt himself. She sighed and threw an arm over her eyes and tried to let her body fall back to sleep. Surprisingly enough, it did. And for that short nap she dreamt about Naruto laying with her on a hill side. He was holding her tight whispering those sweet nothings every girl dreams of. Sakura liked it, she liked feeling loved. But did that mean she was in love with him?

_:: At Naruto's ::_

"A-A-Achooo!"

"Someone must be thinking about you." Kakashi placed a cup of ramen in front of Naruto who was bundled up in a blanket.

"No. I have a cold, remember?" Naruto wiped his nose and sniffled before picking up his ramen and eating.

"Maybe you should run around less in rain without your coat." Kakashi teased as he sat down with one of his old Icha Ichas that he wanted to read again. He had come over to get Naruto for training but found his student with a slight cold. So, today would be spent relaxing, he guessed.

"There's more to it...eh forget it." The blonde slurpped his noodles with eyes closed, his mind going to the sick girl he cared for last night. Sakura looked so helpless, so fevered. It scared him deeply. Naruto felt bad because he knew it was his fault she was sick. He swallowed some more noodles down hard and then rubbed his temple. There was a ringing in his head...no, wait. It was the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Well it is completeed on a cliff hanger because I want you to come back to my profile for when I post the second story _"For richer or poorer"_ which will be fun and yes there will be a third story as well after the next. That one I will not give ANY clues on, kukuku.**

**Comment please if you want me to start posting the second story.**


	5. update!

**Sequel is up!!**

**Sequel is up!!**

**Sequel is up!!**

**Sequel is up!!**

**Sequel is up!!**

**Go to my profile to check it out. Sorry it took soooooooooo long.**


End file.
